The Death Eater Rebellion
by Ms. Snape
Summary: Continuation of the "The Staff of Orkney." Times are growing darker as Voldemort recovers from his wounds and all fear his growing power, but something unexpected begins to brew amongst the ranks of the Death Eaters.
1. Old Enemies

**Title:** The Death Eater Rebellion
    
    **Archive:** Yes, you may, but please e-mail me and tell me where it's going. Thanks.
    
    **Rating**: PG-13 for violence, language, and slight sexual connotations that come with the characters being 16.

**Pairing(s):** Ron/Hermione shipper, but that is hardly the focal point of this, and there are some other relationships hinted to and all are heterosexual. (I'm NOT like WB who is viciously against slash, I just don't care to read or write it into the world of Harry Potter.)

**Author's Note:** Attention folks, here it is! The sequel to "The Staff of Orkney." If you're here and haven't read "The Staff" yet, I suggest you do, however, I have attempted to write this so it could be read on its own.  To my faithful readers, I am back and you can expect Draco and LeSal to return later, (though not to Hogwarts. They've abused their privileges and aren't allowed back in.)  As you have probably noticed, I pared down the characters and in this, my focus will now rest mainly on the new powerful quartet: Lupin, Snape, Sirius, and Harry. I also have a fascination with the LeStranges that I plan on entertaining. Thanks to all of you who have e-mailed and IM'd me asking, (and threatening), me to continue this saga. It makes me feel loved. This chapter has been hard to write though. My muses have been highly vociferous lately and I started a Snape piece, (it's in canon with "The Staff,") and I've got a plot outline for a serious Dumbledore fic. (It's going to have Grindelwald, the Figgs, Nicolas Flamel, Nazis with wands, old Norse mythology, and cool stuff like that.) To make matters worse, Patrick, the main character from my original story (posted under "Andrew's Cross"), was getting mighty piqued that I had let all these strange magic folk in my head, so I had to let him out for a bit before someone got hurt—not to mention I was worried what influence LeSal was having on him—two characters with a substance abuse problem in the same head is bad. Anyway, I gave him his laudanum and now have returned to writing Harry Potter fan fiction. Weeee! This was a really long author's note, I know. So I'll shut up now and let you get started.

**Summary**: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has been lost in the fight against Voldemort. Those who now must take the front line in battle are the motley and new Marauder's quartet: Lupin, Snape, Sirius, and Harry. Will they be able to put aside their differences? Times are growing darker as Voldemort recovers from his wounds and all fear his growing power, but something unexpected begins to brew amongst the ranks of Death Eaters. Will it be trouble for Voldemort, or trouble for all?

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The author does not claim or imply the rights to any item related nor belonging to the Harry Potter universe.

**Chapter I**

Old Enemies 

"And when you're done clipping the Quidditch pitch, you can check on the plants in greenhouse four. If you've forgotten the charms for mowing the grass or get eaten by the saber-toothed venus trap, it's your own fault." Filch. While Harry would have considered it a dream come true to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, Filch seemed to be doing his very best to take the place of Vernon Dursley.

Hagrid had left at the beginning of the summer on his missionary work to the giants thereby leaving all of the groundskeeper duties to Argus Filch who summarily passed them down to Harry.  However, the chores were not quite as horrible as at the Dursley's. More dangerous—yes, but at least he could use magic and there were perks such as swimming in the lake, flying on his Firebolt, and occasional trips to Hogsmeade that helped him to endure Filch's never-ending list of chores to do, which he was many times told to redo. 

The only professors who had stayed had been professors Snape, Trelawney, and Sinistra.  The thought of having to spend the summer with Snape had at first been distressing, yet he had been so preoccupied with preparing his new position as the headmaster, that there were days at a time where Harry did not even catch a glimpse of him.  Professor Trelawney, while annoying when he did see her, spent most of her time locked in her tower, Professor Sinistra, on the other hand—if Argus Filch was up for taking the place of Uncle Vernon, Sinistra was up for the position of Aunt Petunia.  She even seemed to have the same bony frame and horse-like face, which Harry had never paid much heed to before.  It had been she who had administered Harry his O.W.L.s exams, and he was certain his marks were worse off for it.

With a sigh, Harry wiped the perspiration from his forehead as he locked the door to greenhouse four.  He clipped the heavy key ring that he carried on his belt and headed for the lake.  A quick swim before he got his broom and practiced for a time over the Quidditch pitch.  Now that his list of chores was done for the day, he had at least an hour before he would be expected for dinner.  He had been forced to move out of his dorm and got to take up residence in the staff quarters, which seemed nice at first, but he quickly decided he would have preferred the distance his dorm would have given him from Sinistra.  Like Petunia, she was strict about mealtimes. The elves brought the food at six thirty, and if he wasn't there, he didn't get anything and sneaking down to the kitchens in his invisibility cloak was out of the question.  Snape had been kind enough to inform Filch of his owning the cloak, and if he was caught using it just once, he'd have it confiscated until he graduated. 

Standing on the sandy banks of the lake, Harry unbuckled the belt that he wore to cinch up his summer robes.  Hagrid had given it to him as an early birthday present and he had grown quite fond of it.  It had runes and different magical symbols pounded into the leather and several silver rings studded on the sides and front where he could attach his keys and other odds and ends.  With it, he had also received a scabbard for his wand, which was positioned over his left hip and a leather pouch with a griffin on the flap that slid onto the belt and serviced as a pocket.  He placed his glasses in the pouch then put the belt down on top of a bush before pulling his green cotton summer robe over his head then splashed into the black water of the lake.

After one uncomfortable mishap, Harry had had quickly learned to swim close by the giant squid, which was actually quite friendly but did a good job of scaring away the grindylows. He dove down to where the lake was cooler and came up to the surface, placing a hand on the slick side of the squid as he pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.  His hair hadn't had a trim in months and it was long enough that his bangs could be swept back behind his ears.  He was seriously considering letting it grow until he could pull it back in a ponytail like Bill Weasley. A smile came to his face as he thought about what Mrs. Weasley would have to say about that—or Aunt Petunia for that matter.

He dove down again, this time opening his eyes and staring up at the surface of the water. His eyesight was too poor for him to see too much around him but he thought he made out a form above the water, standing by the side of the lake.  He floated back up and wiped the water and hair from his eyes and looked in the direction of the figure.

On the bank, with one leg on a rock and leaning casually over his knee, was Sirius Black.  His hair was trimmed, his face shaven, and he was wearing a neat set of copper and red colored robes.  "Happy birthday, Harry," he said pleasantly as Harry swam over to the bank.  Sirius stood back and snatched Harry's green robe from the bushes and threw it at him.  "Get dried up.  You're coming with me into town. Got a surprise for you."

Harry quickly threw on his robe and then gave Sirius a firm hug.  They patted each other on the back before letting go.  "I'm so glad you came," he said excitedly as he buckled on his belt and dug out his glasses.  He slipped a pair of sandals on his feet and they started to walk toward the front entrance. "I was afraid I was going to have to spend my birthday with Snape and Filch, and I doubt if any of them were planning on making a cake."

Sirius laughed. "No, I don't think I would expect them to."

"So is Lupin here too?" Harry's day had just become one hundred percent better.

"Yes," Sirius nodded, "Remus managed to come along, though he's been busy with auror training. He found some time—he's been very—occupied." Harry noticed that he was smirking and gave him an odd look. "Ah, I didn't say anything," he said quickly.

"Said what?" Harry prodded.

Sirius squinted down at Harry and gave a sly smile. "About an auror—one named Miss Blaidd Nettleson, I believe—but I didn't say anything, mind you."

"Of course not." They had left the school grounds and were making their way down the main road of Hogsmeade.  Some of the villagers were staring.  The famous Harry Potter walking down the street with the infamous ex-convict Sirius Black was no doubt something for witches and wizards to stare at. "So has anyone else come?" he asked hopefully.

"What do you mean, 'anyone else?' You think you're that popular? You were lucky to get us. Sure, we sent out invitations, but we'll see who comes." He grinned down at Harry as they approached The Three Broomsticks. "And don't you worry. I didn't forget to invite Professor Snape, if that is what you're worried about."

Harry rolled his eyes and entered The Three Broomsticks.  Almost immediately, he was bowled over by an enthusiastic Hermione.

"Oh Harry!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Harry replied, drawing away from the overwhelming greeting.

"Hi, Harry." He looked over to see Ron's tall and gangly figure standing not too far off. Lupin stood nearby. "How's it going? Getting to stay at Hogwarts and all?"

Sirius clapped a hand on Harry's back and together, they all joined together at a table across the room.

"And look at you," Hermione commented. "Those robes are—interesting."

Harry looked down at himself and shrugged. "With Hagrid off working, Filch has made me take up the groundskeeper duties."

"Ugh!" Ron exclaimed. "You're stuck with Filch… and Mrs. Norris?"

"And Snape," Harry added.

"Harry," Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I feel for you. I really do."

"Ah, it's not been too bad." When Harry thought about it, it really wasn't. "It's better than the Dursley's."

"Well, now, what shall I get for you all?" Madame Rosemerta had walked up to the table and was beaming at Harry.

"What do you mean by that? I owled ahead…" Sirius looked genuinely shocked.

"Oh, dear." Rosemerta's face fell. "Was that cake for your party? Oh, my. I am sorry." There was a moment of silence before she said, "I'll have a look in the back. Perhaps I can come up with something."

"You didn't need to do that," Harry said once she left. "The fact that you're all here is a gift in itself."

"Ah, but what's a party without a cake, hmm?" Sirius tousled his hair. "Besides, your sixteen this year, and it's not everyday that you have your sixteenth birthday."

"I'm already sixteen," Ron puffed up, but he seemed to be directing this at Hermione.

"We've already celebrated yours," Hermione replied.

"Yea," Harry added, "you're lucky enough to have yours during the school year. I've had to celebrate every single one with the Dursleys."

"Not every one," Lupin said quietly. His smile was rather sad.

Sirius gave him the same look. "Well, it's about time you spent another with good friends—some of the same friends."

            Lupin, still with the sad smile, "I was there."

"And so was I," Sirius added.

Harry was suddenly ready to cry and by the looks of Lupin and Sirius, they were too. He looked over at Ron and Hermione: Hermione was whispering something into Ron's ear.

"So are you two a couple now?" Harry asked them, glad to change the subject. "Because you're over there whispering and giggling like a bunch of first year girls."

Both turned very red in the face and sat back in their seats.  Sirius and Lupin took the chance to smile and snort a soft laugh at this.

"Speaking of girlfriends," Harry then dared, "I thought I heard rumors that concerned you, Lupin?"

Lupin abruptly stopped sniggering and stared first at Harry then looked accusingly at Sirius.

"You little fink," Sirius whispered, lightly boxing one of Harry's ears.

"And what type of rumors might those be?" Lupin asked, still keeping an eye on Sirius.

"Oh, nothing…just that you have been doing well in auror training."

Sirius laughed while Lupin took on an indignant air. "I have been doing well in my auror training, but as for a love life, as you know, it is not permissible for me to have one."

"But I thought you were rewriting the rules?" Sirius pointed out.

"I am, but that is one rule that I agree with."

Lifting an eyebrow, Sirius said slyly, "You sure weren't whistling that tune the other night."

Harry decided to turn the other way and laugh as Lupin angrily whispered in Sirius' ear, "Not in front of them."

"Who? Harry? He's sixteen…"

"Sirius, please…"

"Here it is!" Madame Rosemerta announced as she approached the table, balancing a cake platter on her hand.  There were sixteen sparkling candles hissing and spitting sparks all over the table as she set it down before Harry. She then pulled a camera out of the pocket of her apron. "Okay everyone, start singing."

Harry leaned his head on his hand and felt his cheeks burning. He'd never had anyone sing to him on his birthday, so he convinced himself finally to look up so that he wouldn't miss it.

"For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's…" Ron began loudly, joined in by others at the table. Soon, however, others around The Three Broomsticks had taken notice and joined in as well.  At the end of it, there was a round of applause. 

"And who might we have been singing to?" one customer asked loudly.

"To Mr. Harry Potter!" Rosemerta replied enthusiastically.

There were some sighs around the room. "Well I'll be! Then here's to you, Mr. Harry Potter. I'm honored to have had the chance to sing you a birthday song!" and the man lifted his glass and took a swig.  Several other voices resounded with "here, here's."

Grinning at them all, Harry faced his cake and drew in a breath.

"Ah ah, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

Harry stopped. "What? Make a wish? I did…"

"No. Those are explodin' candles. You don't want to blow them out like that."

"Oh." This was new, but by now there were few things in the magical world that could surprise him.  He withdrew his wand and placed a smothering charm on the flames.  Afterward, everyone clapped and Harry felt his ears go red.  He pushed a stray strand of hair back behind his ear and looked around the table.  A warm feeling had welled up inside of him.  This birthday had to be one of the best; second only to the day he was told he was a wizard. Rosemerta fetched drinks while Harry doled out slices of cake then they all settled down to visit.

"I've been talking to dad about having you come and visit," Ron explained; his mouth was covered in chocolate icing. "But I don't know. Mum feels sorry for you, locked up at the school with only a few of the crabbiest professors yet she says you're safer here."

"I'd love to stay the summer," Hermione commented. "Think of all the work you could get done!"

"Not much," Harry said, stabbing at his cake, "with Filch barking at me to do something every time I turn around."

He half-heartedly continued the conversation, but he oddly felt as if his conversation with Ron and Hermione was an act, an obligation.  Dumbledore's death was still so very close and after his encounter with Voldemort, the images that he got in his mind, floating there from Voldemort's own consciousness, dug into him.  It became a habit to him now. At least once a day he'd close his eyes and think of Voldemort, seeing if the image he saw was anything remotely recognizable. Not that he'd know what to do if he ever once glimpsed Hogsmeade or the gates outside of Hogwarts.  There was also a weight, a terrible uneasiness that he felt after each vision, as he wondered if Voldemort did the same.  He still had his wand out from when he had snuffed the candles and he began to absentmindedly twirl it in his fingers.

Ron was on one of his famous tirades about Snape and Harry was nodding and "umhmming" at the correct places when he glanced up at Lupin's face, which had become slightly pink from whatever was in his frosted mug.  He noticed that he had suddenly turned to look at the door as had Sirius.  Ignoring Ron's last statement about Snape and proper hygiene, Harry swiveled in his seat and faced the dark headmaster himself.

"Severus!" Lupin forced a smile. Sirius did not even attempt one and Ron abruptly shut up.

Snape stopped before them, clearly surprised at the gathering. Professor Sinistra was close at his side and she did a goofy little thing with her mouth that conveyed that she was not pleased.

"And Florence, how good to see you both. Care to have some cake?"

Snape's black eyes shifted from Lupin to the cake, to Ron and Hermione, to finally rest on Harry.

"I'll get a slice for both of you, professors?" Harry offered even though he knew the answer.

"No thank you, Potter," Snape replied simply.  He cocked his head to the side and eyed both Lupin and Sirius. "I didn't expect you two to be here."

"It's Harry's birthday," Sirius said, all joy seemingly having been sucked out of him.

"And we do need to talk some business," Lupin added. "We'll be by this evening."

Snape gave a terse nod then glanced once down at Harry. "Happy birthday, Potter," and he turned his back on them.

"I'm not looking forward to working with him," Sirius informed before Snape was even out of earshot. "Gets so pissy over everything. Can't even ask the man if he wants a piece of cake before he goes all sour. He's the most ill-natured, bad tempered, rude, and downright impossible person I've ever had to deal with. '_Oh, no. It's just a piece of cake, dammit._' It's not like he's the only one who's had a harsh time at life."

Ron snickered, Lupin frowned, and Harry glanced over at Snape who had turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Sirius. It had surprised him that he had gotten a "happy birthday" from him. Then again, a lot had happened in the last year.

"Sorry he had to show up at your party, Harry," said Sirius more kindly.

"That's all right," Harry answered then paused before commenting, "But I don't think he's the one being so sour right now."

Lupin raised an eyebrow and Harry got the feeling that he had probably wanted to say such a thing but had decided to refrain from it. Sirius just stared into his drink, dumbfounded at Harry's reaction.  Ron and Hermione wisely elected to keep quiet.

"There are some things about Severus Snape," Sirius said softly after a time, "that if you knew, it would curdle your blood. I will work with him because we have a common enemy, but I will never agree to the fact that he has been accepted back into society. So it's my advice to you, Harry, that it would be wise to keep a safe distance."

Lupin, the voice of reason: "It was Dumbledore's decision, Sirius. And that is a good one for me. Now let's drop this. It's unpleasant to talk about. Now Ron, you were telling me something earlier about a device you discovered at Hermione's called a microwave?"

It was unpleasant to talk about it, and frankly, Harry was sick of the way Sirius and Snape acted around each other.  Dumbledore had worked feverishly last year to get them to put aside their differences and there seemed to be little progress that had taken place.  And as Lupin had stated earlier in the year, it wasn't always Snape who was the problem.  Sirius was an interesting person, and Harry loved him as a dear friend and Godfather, but at the moment, he wanted to scream at him and the headmaster. Neither of them seemed to be capable of putting aside their pride and joining forces. Harry almost groaned audibly when Snape walked past again on his way to the counter.

This sparked Sirius to speak up again, "So Harry, I want you to tell me how your summer has been going. Snape hasn't been too hard on you has he?"

Harry forced himself to take a bite of cake. "He's the headmaster, he's busy."

Snape had heard this on his way back to his table and stopped, his eyes flashed. He had evidently hear his name pass over Sirius' lips one time too many. He bent over and placed his hands on the table and put his face right in Sirius'.  Everyone cringed.

"Listen Black. I know that you don't like me. I hate you myself. But if you've got something to say, have the decency to say it to my face and don't wait until my back is turned."  Their noses were nearly touching they were so close to one another.

"You shouldn't presume you know what I'm talking about," Sirius shot back. "You should mind your own business and not spend your time eavesdropping…"

"He really didn't say anything, professor," Harry broke in.

"Stay out of this, Potter," Snape snarled.

"Don't talk to him like that," Sirius ordered.

Harry blocked them out. This was the last straw.  All he could think about was Dumbledore and how he'd react to this. It was pitiful. Angrily, he stared at the cake and debated on whether to reach for his wand.

There was not much time to think, however, for at that moment that was a loud "pop" as if a balloon had burst.  Cake was splattered everywhere.  Both Sirius and Snape were coated with sticky icing.  Their argument came to an abrupt end as both turned to stare at Harry.

Harry hadn't been expecting to do that. At first he wanted to cringe, but then something came over him. He stood up, knocking the chair down behind him. "Why can't you two stop this?" he blurted out, reason completely taking leave. "Don't you see what you've already done? And it just might happen again!"

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked dangerously.

"Dumbledore told me." Oh, dear Merlin, he was scolding Snape!  "He told me that you, professor, knew that Voldemort was going to kill my parents but instead of going to them, you went looking for Sirius, certain that he was the traitor. If you two hadn't hated each other so much, my parents might still be alive. _That's_ what I'm talking about."

By the look on Snape's face, Harry realized that he had just made a very grave error and before his mouth decided to get him into further trouble, he decided to leave.  He stormed out and plopped himself down on a bench outside. 

He had icing and cake all over his face and he wiped at it a bit before taking out his wand and performing a scouring charm.  When he was done, he chose to just stare at the wand: still the same wand that he had taken from Voldemort: the one that had killed his parents.  Then it hit him: how hopeless their cause suddenly seemed. With everyone so bent on fighting each other, how would they ever come to be able to defeat Voldemort and his strong alliance of Death Eaters?  His thoughts were broken.

"Harry?" It was Lupin. He had stepped outside and he seated himself on the bench, a look of concern on his face.  He folded his hands in his lap and said nothing but his mere presence made Harry want to go to his room, crawl under his bed and never come out. Carefully, he removed his glasses and polished them on his robe.

"We don't stand a chance." He placed them back on his face. "Do we, Lupin?"

"I think we do," Lupin replied softly. "And you can call me Remus." He ran his hands through his graying hair.  There seemed to be a lot more silver now then there was when he had been teaching three years earlier. "Dumbledore was a great loss, but we'll always stand a chance."

"Not with them acting like that," and Harry waved a hand toward the inside of the Three Broomsticks.

Lupin pursed his lips. "They'll get over it. They have to—and they know it."

Harry let out a large sigh and started twirling the wand again.  It reminded him of how Tom Riddle had been twirling the same wand down in the Chamber of Secrets and he stopped.  His hand felt gross and he placed the wand back into the leather scabbard on his belt.

They sat on the bench, each to his own thoughts, listening to the scuffling inside until it died down. Snape was the first to come out and he was gripping his wand in his hand looking furious, his face flushed.  He'd managed to use a scouring charm on his robes and face but his hair still retained some crumbs. He stopped in front of Harry and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Potter," he said quietly, "I need to speak to you today at some time. Please stop by my office when you get back to the school."  He then headed off in a fury of black robes.


	2. A Test of Character

**Author's Note:** I know this took longer than usual, but alas, I am back at school and back to work.  I also had an evil attack of the plot bunnies. Kris the Intrepid Geek Queen was over at my apartment when they hit one weekend and we stayed up until the early hours of the morning sorting them all out.  I now have a stupendous plot for this and a firm conviction on where it's going to go. (Unless I'm up to my eyeballs in those bunnies again.)  This chapter was fun…Kris and I laughed very hard over it, especially one joke. (And if you don't get it, sorry kiddies, I'm not going to go into detail.)  The end part was spontaneous and I'm excited about it and so it will probably get me to put out the next chapter in less time than it took for this one. And if Jaded Poetry ever gets this far into reading my sorry fic, I'm not responsible for what LeSal did to Heather.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The author does not claim or imply the rights to any item related nor belonging to the Harry Potter universe.

**Chapter II**

A Test of Character 

Harry spent the remainder of the afternoon with Ron and Hermione, waving them off at Hogsmeade Station during the late summer sunset.  It was with dread that he trudged back to the castle.

Lovely.  He was probably going to get a detention on his birthday.  It seemed illogical for him to get a detention during the summer holiday especially since he had already been given so many chores, but Snape wasn't always logical when it came down to disciplining students.

As he stood before the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office, he wondered where Sirius and Remus were. It would have been comforting to know that he had some allies in the school.

"Asphodel," he mumbled to the gargoyle and the passageway appeared before him.

He took his time ascending the spiral staircase and stood before the great wooden door at the top with a horrible sense of foreboding weighing him down.  Several minutes passed before Harry finally swallowed and reached for the brass knocker.  Just as he did, however, the door swung open.  Snape glared down at him.

"I thought there was someone standing out here.  What's your problem, Potter? Don't know how to knock?"  He retreated into the circular room and went and sat behind his desk. "Where have you been?"

_It's my birthday, you idiot_, Harry thought, _couldn't you see I had guests?_ "Ron and Hermione spent the day traveling to come see me and I wanted to spend the evening with them," he said instead.

"I'm very busy," Snape stated.

"I know that," Harry replied. He noticed that he was resting a hand on his wand.

Snape was about to say something else but for some reason stopped and rather just stared at Harry as if he had suddenly just seen something very interesting about him. For the first time, Harry noticed a few spots of gray that were slowly appearing amongst the tangled greasy mess of Snape's black hair.  There was also a shiny pink scar over his left eye from where Mad Eye Moody had hexed him by mistake that spring during a Death Eater raid.

"I didn't tell you to come see me concerning what happened earlier today," Snape said slowly.

"No?" Somehow, this didn't make him feel any better.

"No." Again it was clear Snape had so much to say but did not.  He stared down at his hands, which were toying with the corner of an envelope on his desk before turning his gaze over to Harry. "Would you please sit down, Mr. Potter?"

Harry scooted in front of one of the dark wood chairs and sat.  Snape read over the parchment on his desk and while still looking at it, he spoke quietly.  "I am having to write an extremely important letter; one which will forbid a particular student from ever returning to these halls."  He paused before raising his eyes and smoothing the parchment out on the desk.  "I believe that you know who that may be."

Harry did know.  "He had heard the conversation that had decided this over a month ago, yet he shouldn't have been there so there wasn't much he could say. "Malfoy?" He made his answer sound like a question.

Snape's expression was odd and Harry had to look away from it.

"He was partially responsible for you being kidnapped—a serious charge that could be made even worse if it is proven that he used one of the Unforgivable Curses." Snape placed both elbows on the desk and gave Harry such a stare that it could not be ignored.  "Now I realize what your feelings toward Draco Malfoy may be but this is a serious matter that requires you to tell the truth.  If need be, I will get a bottle of Veritaserum."

In his mind, Harry began to recall the night that Malfoy had succeeded in luring him into the dungeons for a duel.  "Will he go to Azkaban if he did use an Unforgivable?" This thought actually concerned him.  Surely he hated Draco, but Azkaban may be a little much.

"No," Snape replied.  "Under-aged wizards don't go to Azkaban, Potter."  He said it as if Harry were stupid.  "Even for such an offense as using the _cruciates curse_."

The way in which Snape said this gave Harry the shivers.  He knew; Snape knew the exact answer yet he was awaiting Harry's reply. Why was he doing this?

"If Mr. Malfoy did use such a curse on you, he will promptly be expelled." Snape's tone was calm, simply laying out the facts.

Harry would love to have Malfoy expelled.  Had wanted it since his first year and now it seemed a distinct possibility—and the choice was being left up to him.  Immediately, he wanted to stand up and tell the truth: _Yes, Malfoy used the_ cruciates _on me! _But no.  Something held him back.

"What happens if he's expelled?" he ventured to ask.

"What happens?" Snape seemed very satisfied that Harry had asked this.  "When a wizard is expelled from Hogwarts, it is unlikely any other wizarding school will take him and he'll be denied a formal magical education—thus barring him from legally participating in magic society such as in the case of Rubeus Hagrid."

That was it.  If Draco were expelled, he would not be like Hagrid; he would continue to learn magic.  Harry shuddered at the thought of the type of lessons that he would undoubtedly receive and the sort of teachers he would have.  No, for Draco's best interest and the better interest of the magical community, it would be best to keep Draco Malfoy locked away in Hogwarts under the careful eye of professors.  At that moment, it dawned on him why Snape had brought him here and asked this question even though he knew the answer.

"No," he replied at last.  "Draco Malfoy didn't use any of the Unforgivable Curses that night."

"He didn't?" Snape knew he was lying, but there was a glimmer of something in his eye that told that he accepted it—respected the lie—respected Harry for telling it.  "Then this letter," he held up the parchment that had been sitting on the desk, "of Mr. Malfoy's formal expulsion will not be sent."

Harry nodded and feeling that this was all that needed to be discussed, stood up and excused himself from the Headmaster's office.

*

That night, Harry lay awake.  He had given up on sleep hours ago as he rolled over in his mind the decision that he had made.  Draco Malfoy would be returning to school to plague him in September and it was of his own doing.  He didn't deserve to return.  It had been because of Malfoy that Harry had been kidnapped and taken to Voldemort, ruining Dumbledore's plan.  If any under-aged wizard deserved Azkaban, it was he.  Harry punched his pillow and rolled over to stare at Fawkes' gilded cage across the room.  The phoenix blinked at him and cocked his head to the side.

Something about Fawkes always seemed to sooth Harry's frazzled nerves.  He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

There was a dark room lit only by a few flickering candles.  The walls were tarnished from perhaps centuries of kitchen smoke.  The ceiling appeared to be of thatch.  A pale, nearly white hand reached out in front of him and picked up a steaming goblet set on a roughly hewn table.  He could neither smell nor taste the potion, but he knew whoever was drinking it winced and shuddered from the effects.

After placing the empty goblet on the table, the white hand pulled out a wand.  It too was white, however, it was beautiful, as if it had been fashioned from worn and bleached driftwood.

The hidden figure pushed himself away from the table and headed over to an empty and cold fireplace.  A few sparks from the wand soon lit it with a soft, bluebell flame.

A parched voice called into the ball of flame: "Wormtail."

The figure then stood back and waited.  The cottage door promptly flew open and a small, crouched-over figure scuttled in.

"Master, you called?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yes," the cold familiar voice returned.  "I need you to get the LeStranges. There is a task that needs to be fulfilled."

Excitedly, Wormtail nodded. "Oh, yes, master. Tonight is when we shall go to Hogsme…"

"Fool!" Voldemort exclaimed. "He is listening.  How many times must I remind you of this?"

"Wormtail shrank. "Sorry, master."

Voldemort leaned his thin body against the mantle and stared into the fire. "That boy…some see him as my weakness, always there, a thorn in my side and now…now he can watch my every move."

Wormtail appeared frightfully uncomfortable.

"Everything he sees can be reported directly to that traitorous Severus Snape and his pack Dumbledore's followers…and that…Arthur Weasley, _Minister of Magic_."

He paused and this gave Wormtail time for a timid comment, "At least Dumbledore is out of the way and Mr. Weasley is a muggle-loving fool…"

"He's not a fool," Voldemort interrupted coldly.  "Fudge was a fool.  No, Arthur Weasley is far more dangerous and epitomizes what we fight.  His muggle-loving doctrine is what will be the end of wizards and witches."

Wormtail nodded and retreated into the shadows. Voldemort didn't watch him leave.  He just closed his eyes and said, ever so softly, "You're watching me now, aren't you, Potter?"

Immediately, Harry's scar burned and he was jolted upright and forced to grab his forehead.  He had been awake the entire time and so had remembered clearly all that was said.  As the pain receded, he tried to recall what Wormtail had said that had startled him: "Tonight we shall go to Hogsme…"

Hogsmeade…

Harry flew out of bed and threw on some robes without a moment's hesitation.  He snatched up his belt and wand and turned to leave. However, Fawkes squawked excitedly and he turned back to let him out of his cage.  If Hogsmeade was a Death Eater target, a phoenix may be wise to bring along.  So with Fawkes flapping behind, Harry hurried through the staffs' quarters until he came to where Sirius was supposedly staying.  He pounded on the door.

No answer.

He pounded harder until giving up and running to Lupin's quarters. There was no answer there either. Running a hand through his tousled hair, Harry set his mouth and hurried to where he believed Snape lived.

A silver knocker stared back at him and reluctantly he lifted it and let it fall with a clang.  No doubt a happy Headmaster would not greet him.  He'd have to tell him right off why he was there.

Again, no answer.  The weight of what Harry knew and the thought of Death Eaters in Hogsmeade finally took control and made him grasp the knocker firmly in hand and pound relentlessly on the door.

"Professor!" he yelled after a while.  Where was everyone? "Professor Snape!"

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is going on?"

Harry whirled around. Standing menacingly in the hallway wearing a terry bathrobe and with her dark hair plaited down her back was Professor Sinistra.

"Oh, Professor. I need to speak to Professor Snape. It's urgent."

Professor Sinistra looked stern and crossed her thin and pointed arms over her chest. "It's past midnight, Mr. Potter. I am sure that whatever it is, it can wait until the morning."

"No, it can't." Harry recognized a hint of panic in his own voice.

Sinistra seemed to catch it as well and dropped her arms to her side and looked at him quizzically. "Has something happened?"

Harry chewed on his lower lip attempting to sort out exactly what to tell her. What he was going to say would sound right up Professor Trelawney's alley and he knew for a fact that Sinistra didn't give Divination or Trelawney much credence. "No, but it's about to."

"About to?" She now looked skeptical and had a very oddly Snape way in which she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I can't tell you how I know," Harry searched for words, "but I do know… it has to do with the Death Eaters."

This altered her expression quickly, as he had hoped. "Uh…Sever…Professor Snape is in Hogsmeade. He went there this evening on some important business with Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin."

They were in Hogsmeade! Harry decided that no time could be wasted. "I'm going to go find them." He turned to take off running but Sinistra grabbed his arm.

She had a penetrating stare that seemed to glean the information she wanted from Harry's face. "I'm going to come with you."  She let go of him and disappeared around a corner then reappeared almost immediately. There was no time for her to have possibly gone all the way up to her apartment and change but she was dressed in a blue robe with wand in hand.

Harry decided to run for Hogsmeade despite her following, but to his surprise, she had decided to keep up so he slowed to a jog so that she could.  Once, when he looked over, he was reminded of Aunt Petunia. He wondered if his aunt had ever run in her life.  He pushed the thought that would normally have had him laughing hard out of his mind and focused on finding Sirius and Remus.  If Hogsmeade were a target and they were there… he broke into a sprinting pace, leaving Sinistra behind.

The Three Broomsticks had already closed, as had all the shops. The windows were all dark and stared blankly at him.  There seemed to be only one building that showed any signs of life: the Hogs Head.  Harry had never been there, but he got the impression that it was a few steps down and into the shadows from The Three Broomsticks but it seemed that if Sirius, Remus and Professor Snape were anywhere in Hogsmeade, that is where they'd have to be.

Harry pushed the door open and was promptly faced with a wall of tobacco smoke.  It gave the room a foggy look and he squinted around trying to spot familiar faces.  There weren't too many people, but those there were mostly wizards and warlocks…and what looked to be a half-troll was serving as the bartender.  At a nearby table, a shout went up as a hooded figure took out a wand and started to yell at a wizard across from him and blasted some cards on the table as a threat.  Harry wisely gave them a wide berth as he walked deeper into the tallowy-lit pub. 

Then he heard it: Sirius' voice, loud and very unlike himself, "And that is how we made that map!"

"There was an older one, of course, but we, well, we added a thing or two," this time it was Remus and he was laughing in a tone very unbecoming to his normal quiet and cool-headed self.

Harry slowly walked in the direction of their voices until he rounded a partition and saw them.

"I'm surprised you got away with it all those years…making an object like that without a license is illegal, you know." Snape, and he was slurring his words.

All three of them were sitting around a back table, empty pints littering the table and their cheeks full of color.

"Like you would be one for rules," Sirius commented, leaning across Remus to stare at Snape.

"He's a professor," Remus pointed out. "I was a professor for a bit. Rules become important."

"Bah, I can see you as a professor, Remus, but Snape, I mean…Severus here? Blast Merlin! That would be like _me_ becoming a teacher. And he's a _Headmaster_ now?" Sirius started to laugh, thinking this was very funny.

It was the first time Harry had ever really seen his Godfather laugh—it was also the first time that he had ever seen anyone insult Snape and not have a wand in their face or detention afterward. Snape just shook his head and drained the mug in his hand.  Cautiously, he stepped forward. He decided to approach Sirius first, however, Sirius spotted him before he could say anything.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Turn sixteen and look where you come!"

"I didn't come here for…"

Sirius was not going to let him finish. "Well, I came here when I was your age, though most the time we went to The Three Broomsticks—though they close at midnight and we'd all have to tramp over here. By that time Rosemerta didn't want us there anymore for the night anyway. Come, sit down. I'll buy you a drink!"

Harry remained standing. "No, I don't want a drink."

"No?"

"Then what you come down here for, Potter?"

Harry turned to look at Snape who had spoken.

"Shut up," Sirius snapped at him.

"Now, now!" Remus scolded. "I thought you both agreed to stop that. And it's you again, Sirius."

"Oh," Sirius frowned, "sorry." He turned back to Harry. "I'm really sorry for what happened at your party, Harry. I realized what a problem we had," he pointed to Snape. "So we decided to try and work out some of our differences like Dumbledore and you said."

"But it took a few pints before they'd even stop arguing," Remus announced.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. Not one of them looked sober enough to take on the LeStranges. "Listen," he knew he had to at least try, "there's something important that you need to hear."

"Something important?" Sirius suddenly looked very sad. "I've missed out on so much of your life, Harry. I feel awful. When this is all over, you and I are going to have to spend some time together. Why, I don't even know if you have a girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened. A girlfriend? "No," he stated flatly. "Now, please…"

"No? Ah, well, I'm sure you will soon enough," Sirius interrupted. His face then contorted into one of thought, he looked sincerely up at Harry. "Has anyone ever talked to you about girls?"

This couldn't be true. Harry turned to look at Fawkes. "If you have any powers that make men sober, that'd be great about now."

Fawkes looked indifferent and even a little indignant at having been taken into such an atmosphere.

"Harry," Sirius continued, "there's some important things you ought to know. I highly doubt your aunt and uncle told you anything, and even if they did, muggle protection is different from some of the things we have in the wizarding community."

Harry was ready to yell at them. "I don't need to talk about that with you right now!"

"Well, fine." Sirius looked disappointed. "Would you rather talk to Remus?" His face broke into a smile and patted Remus on the back. "Why don't you share about the other night with Ms. Nettleson?"

Remus looked horrified. "Why you…"

Sirius chuckled, "Well, he doesn't want to talk to me, and I highly doubt old Severus over there can tell him much."

Snape caught this and looked offended.

This was getting so much worse. Harry definitely did not want to hear what Snape had to say and decided that it might be best to go to the bartender and ask if there were any spells that could sober them.  He turned to leave when he heard another voice that brought relief.

"Harry?" This was the first time he was actually glad to see Professor Sinistra's.

"Professor, please. I can't get them to listen." 

She walked up and he gestured at the table where the three of them sat. Sinistra could only stare for a moment before her lips set in a hard line and she stormed up to them.

Placing her hands firmly on her hips, she glowered at them all, "The Headmaster of Hogwarts, really! And look at you two. Mr. Potter has something important to tell you—I don't know what—but I have a feeling it's something that you three are going to have to handle."

The three at the table just gawked at her. Finally, Snape gave a quirky smile. "Florence, why don't you come sit with us? We can have another round." He motioned toward a seat next to him.

Harry took one look at Sinistra's face and decided to back away.

"Oh, no! I think you've all had enough tonight. And you," she turned specifically on Snape, "I didn't think that you touched that stuff." She reached out and grabbed the newly filled mug Snape was holding and slammed it down on the table, causing the dark drink to splash out. As she did, however, Snape reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, stop being such the school marm and sit down and have a drink." He then pulled on her arm.

Sinistra, caught off guard, lost her balance and fell face forward into Snape's lap. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

Professor Sinistra, red in the face, lifted herself up and stood up straight. "All of you…I can't believe this. Especially during these time! You need to be on guard and you need to be concerned that you've got younger generations like Harry, here, looking up to you."

Sirius let out soft whistle. "Well, now we know who the Headmaster is." He was barely able to finish the sentence before he started to laugh again, as did Remus. Harry glanced over at Sinistra who had turned an even more violent shade of pink.

"Harry, get me that bucket by the bar."

Harry quickly did as he was told. Sinistra snatched it from him and went over to a barrel, scooping up ice water.  She then marched over to the table and in one fluid motion, threw the contents of the bucket over Snape's head.

While Snape sputtered, Sirius and Remus only laughed harder. 

"Ooo, that was cold," Remus quipped. 

"You got dumped," Sirius added.

Sinistra threw the bucket at Sirius then turned to Harry. "Hopefully that will help," she said in as dignified a manner as she could muster.

Harry turned back to Snape who was now looking a little angry. Sirius and Remus were a still chuckling over their choice words. "Uh…Professor?" Snape glared up angrily and Harry decided to speak now. "There's a problem…I was listening in on Voldemort again."

Snape's expression changed and even Sirius and Remus finally shut up at this.

"He called for the LeStranges. There's something important they're supposed to do tonight, and I think they're coming here to Hogsmeade."

Now he had their attention.

Sinistra was actually the first to speak. "I think we just need to get them out of here, Harry."

Harry turned on her. "But the people of Hogsmeade…"

"I'll warn them, but these three aren't up to anything right now. Just get them back to the school."

"No." Snape, with the aid of the table, got to his feet. Water was cascading from his hair and robes onto the floor. "I'll stay here with the town. You take Harry back to the school."

Sinistra didn't look too convinced.

Fawkes suddenly dug his claws into Harry's shoulder and Harry took notice of the fact that the phoenix was staring hard at the entrance.  He glanced around the room, not noticing anything out of the ordinary…but he felt something.

Turning his back on the table, he walked toward the front of the pub. "What do you see, Fawkes?" he whispered.

As if in reply, Fawkes let out a terrible shriek and flapped off of Harry's shoulder and began to peck, seemingly at thin air.  Someone audibly cursed.  Harry withdrew his wand as at that moment, a witch appeared.  She hadn't been using an invisibility cloak, but had somehow been invisible by some other means.  She pulled out her wand and turned.  A white, skull-like mask hid her face.

A panic arose in the pub as everyone noticed the Death Eater and started to head for the back door.

Harry thought quickly, raising his wand, almost by instinct. "_Expelliarmus!"_ He had put force behind his spell, knocking her to ground, but she didn't lose her wand and in a split second, Harry found himself lying on the floor, his legs exploding in pain.

Flashes of light began to ricochet around the room. Harry spotted his wand a few feet away, and to his horror, a black robed figure went to pick it up.  There was a brilliant fluttering of scarlet and gold feathers, however, and Fawkes was there standing on top of it.  He moved to reach for it, however, the pain in his legs was near unbearable.  It was as if every bone had been shattered.

"Get the wand or get the bloody bird! And KILL THAT BOY!" the witch shrieked. She was standing up again but was backed up against the door facing Snape, Sinistra, and Remus Lupin.

Harry looked around wildly for Sirius but a thud made him turn.  The other Death Eater that had been facing off with Fawkes, and now had several tail feathers in hand, was reeling and Sirius was standing with a broken chair.  Angrily, the Death Eater turned on him, "_Crucio!"_

His heart nearly stopped as he watched Sirius hit the floor and the Death Eater looked on maliciously.  Gritting his teeth, Harry forced himself to scramble across the floor toward Fawkes. He grabbed his wand.  The Death Eater noticed and whirled around on him.

"_Conjunctiva_!" Harry exclaimed.

The Death Eater blinked for a bit, but then muttered a counter spell.  From behind him, Harry heard the witch cast the Killing Curse and madly, he thought of what he could do. The Death Eater before him was aiming his wand at him now. Sirius was free of the Cruciates but wasn't moving. Quietly, he put a shielding charm on himself, though he knew that it was no use against the Unforgivables.  "_Stupefy_!" he said, red light streaming from his wand.

However, the Death Eater seemed to have put on a shielding charm as well and Harry's spell bounced off him.  He then tried the counter spell to try and relieve the shielding charm, but the Death Eater blocked it and began to approach him, wand out.  Madly, Harry thought of the alternatives to penetrating a strong shielding charm, while he wondered at exactly how strong his own was.

The Death Eater laughed softly. "_Avada_…"

Harry didn't allow him time, in a panic, and in a bit of anger at what this wizard had just done to Sirius, he screamed out, "_Imperio_!"

The Death Eater stopped and Harry suddenly realized what he'd done.  Now frightened at his own magic, all Harry could do was just yelled at him, "Get out of here!"

The Death Eater obeyed and began to head for the door.

No one seemed to have noticed, though. Sirius was still lying on the floor; Snape, Remus, and Sinistra were bearing down on the witch who finally managed to Disapparate. Only Fawkes had seen him, and the phoenix seemed to be staring at him oddly, turning his head, his dark eyes penetrating into Harry in such a way as they'd never done before. It made Harry feel horrible.

He mumbled softly, apologizing to the bird…and in way, he felt, to Dumbledore as well, "I didn't mean to."

Fawkes blinked once and disappeared. 


End file.
